Threats
by bananathebookworm
Summary: When Wes and David give Kurt the 'You hurt him, we hurt you' speech, they take it a little too far and Kurt ends up terrified. Blaine is not amused. Based off an angst meme prompt.


Based off an angst meme prompt:

_The Warbler's spend the whole week threatening Kurt, like good friends, to not hurt Blaine, but by the end of it, Kurt is really quiet and sorta withdrawn, and Wes and David bring it up with Blaine, and ask him how many times has he been threatened by Kurt's friends, and Blaine looks confused. _  
><em>Then Wes and David are seriously pissed at themselves, for the repeated threats, and the new directions because none of them seem to care. <em>

_I just have this picture in my mind of Kurt flinching from one of the warblers after they threatened him, and Kurt kinda feeling slightly lost. _

_(FYI, not actual, real threats, like, they would never actually hurt Kurt, but he kinda has issues, ya know? From all the...bullying and locker slams and such)_

_Bonus! If Wes and David go to Blaine and be all like, "Though your our friend, we kinda have to give you the 'hurt him and we hurt you speech'"_

* * *

><p>The Warblers were very protective of their friends; Kurt had figured that out very quickly. This is why it came as no surprise to him when Wes and David confronted him, making it very clear there would be consequences if he broke Blaine's heart. Kurt had only smiled, told them that he had no intention of doing any such thing, and quickly pushed the warning to the back of his mind.<p>

Kurt had almost completely forgotten about the threat until Thad cornered him. He had been much harsher with his warning and Kurt could honestly say he was a little frightened.

As the week progressed, Kurt found himself on the receiving end of countless threats from the other Warblers, and Wes and David had taken to reminding him on a daily basis to be careful with Blaine. He was quickly becoming terrified of the other boys, and he was scared of upsetting Blaine. He was worried that if Blaine got even a little nit upset, there would be trouble. Kurt was beginning to withdraw into himself again and he even flinched away if anyone other than Blaine got too close to him.

Kurt's change in behaviour didn't go unnoticed by Blaine however; he saw how nervous and jumpy Kurt was becoming. Blaine wanted to figure out what was wrong with his boyfriend, but every time he brought it up with Kurt, he brushed it off as being stressed and quickly changed the subject. Blaine was worried, and he hoped more than anything it wasn't Karofsky that was causing this. Kurt was supposed to be safe here, and Blaine was going to make sure he was.

* * *

><p>It was the following Monday when Blaine finally managed to piece together what was going on. He and Kurt had been eating dinner in the cafeteria together when Wes and David came up to their table and joined them. Blaine thought nothing of it, but Kurt, who had been talking animatedly about the latest issue of Vogue, suddenly went quiet and tensed as the other two boys sat down. Blaine cast a concerned look at Kurt, but before he could ask what was wrong, Wes and David started talking to him about new song ideas for the Warblers annual spring concert.<p>

It didn't take long for Kurt to stand, discomfort clear in his stance and voice, as spoke quietly, "I have to go finish up my history essay, Blaine. I'll see you later, okay?" Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't be upset with him leaving, especially not with Wes and David right there.

"Yeah, Kurt, that's okay. I'll see you later."

Blaine's concern only increased as Kurt left. He knew for a fact Kurt had already finished that essay, and the countertenor had all but run out of the cafeteria when he left. He thought about how Kurt had reacted to Wes and David joining them, and couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had something to do with Kurt's fear.

"Guys," Blaine asked as he returned his attention to the two boys sitting with him, "have you noticed anything… off about Kurt lately?"

"He has gotten quite jumpy lately…" Wes mused. David nodded in agreement.

"You guys don't happen to know why that is, do you?" Blaine asked, trying to keep the accusing tone out of his voice.

"No, why?"

"Because for the past week Kurt's been terrified of being around anyone other than me. I don't know why he would be afraid, he knows no one here is going to hurt him…" Blaine trailed off, and suddenly something clicked in Wes and David's minds.

"Blaine, how many times have you been threatened by Kurt's friends?" Wes asked, wanting to know before he told him what the Warblers had done.

"What?'

"You know," David picked up, "the whole, 'You hurt him, we hurt you.' speech. You've gotten that from Kurt's friends, right?"

Blaine just looked confused, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You mean Kurt's friends haven't talked to you at all?"

"No, why?" realization dawned on Blaine, "You didn't."

Wes and David exchanged guilty looks.

"Guys, please tell me you didn't threaten Kurt." Blaine pleaded with them again. When he was met with silence again, his confusion turned to anger, "Why? Why would you do that to him?"

"Well, we just wanted Kurt to know that we would side with you, we would never actually hurt him or anything." David explained nervously.

"Then why was he so afraid of you? Of everyone?"

"Well… we, along with the other Warblers, may have threatened him on more than one occasion. We-" Wes was interrupted by Blaine.

"You did what?"

"Again, we didn't mean anything by it, we just wanted-"

"That doesn't matter! Oh my God, you guys are idiots! Didn't you notice how terrified you made Kurt? How scared he was to be around any of you? You've probably convinced him that you don't care about him at all!"

"Of course we care about him, we just-" Wes tried.

"And how's he supposed to know that? You've all told him you'd be on my side, and you threatened him to make sure he knew it! He was just starting to recover from McKinley where he was threatened on a regular basis. He had to transfer here is because someone threatened to kill him. You guys really screwed up, you'd better figure out how to fix this." Blaine stood up, glaring at his friends, "I'm going to check on Kurt and make sure he's okay."

Wes and David watched Blaine storm away; their guilt had grown hugely during Blaine's rant and they couldn't help but be angry with themselves. They hadn't even considered how Kurt would see their repeated threats, and they realized that what they did had done was, really, no better than what Kurt's former bullies had done. Wes and David also couldn't help but be a little angry with Kurt's other friends. Did they not care?

The two of them knew they had to come up with a way to make everything up to Kurt, and apologize to him for scaring him so badly. They really did care about Kurt. They considered him a friend and hadn't meant to make him feel so isolated. They weren't sure how, but they would get Kurt to trust them again.

* * *

><p>Kurt paced back and forth in his dorm, trying to talk himself out of the anxiety attack he was so close to having. The logical side of his brain knew that the Warblers meant no harm, that they wouldn't hurt him, that they were his friends. The other side of his brain, however, was caught in flashbacks to his experiences in the halls of McKinley where he had been threatened and hurt on a daily basis. It was that side of his brain that had taken over in the past few days and he wanted to get rid of it, but with the Warblers threats coming almost hourly, it was incredibly difficult to escape that state of mind.<p>

Kurt jumped when he heard a knock on his door, and felt a huge wave of relief when he heard Blaine's voice.

"Kurt?"

Kurt shakily opened the door for his boyfriend, inviting him into the room.

Blaine's heart nearly broke when he saw how upset and scared Kurt looked. He gently wrapped his arms around Kurt, who gratefully returned the hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly at dinner," Kurt said, breaking the silence, "I was just, I-" he wasn't sure how to continue his explanation.

"It's okay, Kurt, you've got nothing to apologize for. Wes and David explained what's been going on. They told me what they said to you. That's why you've been so scared of everyone all week, isn't it?" It wasn't really a question, but Kurt nodded, tears escaping his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said, pulling away from their hug and looking Kurt in the eye, "Why didn't you tell me what the other Warblers were doing?"

"Because I knew it would upset you, and I… I guess I was worried that if I upset you, Wes and David would follow through on their threats."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine pulled Kurt back into a hug, holding him tighter than before, "You know they would never hurt you, right? That I would never let them, or anyone for that matter, hurt you?"

Kurt was hesitant, "I guess the logical part of me knows that. It understands that they were only giving the standard warnings and they hadn't really meant anything by it. After everything with Karofsky and McKinley, though, it just… It's hard not to be scared."

"I promise, Kurt, no one here is going to hurt you. The Warblers really do care about you, they just got a little carried away."

Kurt sighed and nodded, but Blaine knew he didn't completely believe that, and that thought just about killed him. Kurt was supposed to feel safe here, and the people Blaine had considered friends had wrecked that. He only hoped there was a way to fix this.

* * *

><p>It was at the next Warblers rehearsal where things finally started looking up again. Kurt had stayed next to Blaine as much as he could, still uncomfortable, but a little more relaxed now that the threats hadn't come for a few days. When it was over, Wes and David asked Kurt and Blaine to stay.<p>

Kurt had immediately begun to worry and hoped he hadn't done anything to upset them.

"Kurt," Wes began, "on behalf of all of the Warblers we just want to say that we are so, so sorry for they way we've been acting over the last week, and we want you to know that we'd never hurt you and we're sorry that we made you feel so unsafe and scared."

"We didn't think about how you felt at all, and because of that we're al huge jerks." David continued, "We know apologizing isn't going to fix everything instantly, and we'll have to earn your trust, but know we're willing to do whatever to make sure you feel safe and cared for here."

Kurt looked at the two of them, not quite sure what to say, but he knew from their expressions that they meant every word.

"And Blaine," Wes said, "though you're our friend and all, Kurt's just as much of one as you are so we kinda have to say this."

"If you hurt him," David chimed in, "there will be hell to pay."

Kurt looked shocked at what they had just said, but Blaine only smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><em>So... Not really my best work, but there it is. I kinda feel like Cheez Whiz attacked it at some point, particularly the ending bit. Oh well...<em>

_Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated!_


End file.
